Stop Already I Need Your Heart Truly
by Ohmyglee
Summary: This is a finchel story. Takes place after episode. 2.10 .. has spoilers for superbowl and valetines day episode.
1. Superbowl

**Okay this is just what I would want to happen in future glee. This is mostly based on spoilers so be warned. Also I changed some things too, like what song they perform at the game. I wrote this before I knew what song they were singing but i didn't want to change it here. Um this is my first Glee fanfiction. I wrote some for other movie's but this is my first Finchel. So i hope I did okay. Be warned there might be spelling errors, but I wasn't planning on posting this but i decided what the hell. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS.**

~Rachel~

Its been almost two months since Finn and I broke up. Ever since Christmas break I stopped calling and texting him. I've been giving him space like he wanted. I only sent one text to him saying happy new year. He replied saying you to. When school started in january, we've only said hellos to each other or smiles. All I want to do is run up to him so he can hold me and I can tell him how sorry I am, But i don't want to be pushy and scare him away. I'm lucky kurt and I are now friends. At least i have someone to talk to now. Funny how i finally get a real friend and he transfers. But i'm happy for Kurt, he's got Blaine now so he's not lonely anymore. i'm the one thats now lonely but im not alone, i've got Kurt. Now its February and the school has been hyped up because for the first time McKinley high's football team has made it to the championships. There big game is this sunday.

"Okay guys I've got good news, first i want to congratulate our fellow glee members on making the championships this year." said . Everyone clapped as Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie bowed.

"And so for the good news, new directions will be performing during halftime." said Mr. Shue. The whole club got excited including me.

"what song are we singing Mr, Shue." I asked raising my hand.

" See the plan is i'm letting you guys decide" He replied. "But it needs to be hip and new, so we can draw the crowd in."

Everyone in glee was even more excited that was loosening up.

"So your assignment this week is to all agree to a song to sing."

Everyone walked together discussing their ideas. I felt really out placed so i walked myself to the auditorium. I sat myself on the piano bench. I love the auditorium when no ones here. Its so quiet and peaceful. I look over to the side remember the place were Finn and I shared our first kiss. Okay maybe this was a bad idea. I was about to get up and leave until someone startled me.

" Geez Noah you scared me, what are you doing here" I asked?

"I saw you leave the conversation so i followed you to see if you were okay." He said.

"I'll manage"

"Still bummed over Finn huh?" he asked

"Its just i've been giving him space like he asked but I don't think he's ever going to forgive me, I don't blame him though."

"your too hard on your self he's just as a fault as you are". Noah said.

"But I cheated on him, I was being selfish like i'm always am and didn't think how it would have made him felt." I said ashamed.

"Yeah you cheated but at least you told him, and it's not like he's all innocent, you were hurting as he was suppose to make you feel better, but no i decide to be nice for once and of course i screw it up again and i broke off another couple." He said.

"I don't blame you Noah, you were being nice to me, it was what i needed at the time. but i took it too far, wanting him to feel bad like I was feeling, god i hate that im so selfish." i said.

"enough talking about this it hurts to much." i said after.

"I just want you to know that i am sorry." he said.

"I know, enough about about my love problems, what about you, last year you were hung up about Quinn" I said.

"Yeah well she's with Sam now, im too late." He said.

"Do you love her" i asked.

"yeah but im sucky boyfriend, you would know that." he said laughing.

" yeah but people always change Noah." I said.

"I don't want to break up another couple." he said.

"im not saying you should break Sam and Quinn up, but you should at least tell her how you feel, so she knows." I said.

"i'm not good with words". he said.

"Sing it to her, like when you sang sweet caroline to me, find a song that tells your feelings and sing it." I said.

"okay but you have to sing it with me." he said.

"um Noah i Don't think me helping you sing your feeling towards Quinn is gonna help get the message along." I said.

"No i mean you sing to Finn and I sing to Quinn, what do you say?" He said.

" Okay but what song?" i said.

"How about Need you now, by lady antebellum."

" perfect" i said.

Noah came over that night and we practiced. We finally got it perfect and we were ready to sing it tomorrow at glee club. The next day i entered the glee club a little nervous. I was nervous of how Finn was going to react. Need you now was perfect for Noah and I's issues. We watched the music video last night at the guy and girl singing the song aren't even sing it to each other, their singing it about different people.

When came in i immediately raised my hand.

" before we start Noah and I prepared a song we want to sing." I said.

"um yeah sure Rachel, Puck, come on up." He said taking a seat with the rest of the club.

Noah grabbed his guitar and stood next to me. I could see Finn looking at us slightly confused and slightly angry. Oh god i hope this works. The music started and i closed my eyes and waited to sing.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**

**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**

(Noah then joined me and sang)** And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

(Noah and I both started to sing the chorus as I opened my eyes)

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now **(I was now Staring directly at Finn)

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

(I then looked over at Noah and Quinn to see her reaction as well as Noah started to sing the next verse)

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door (Noah was walking towards Quinn looking right at her)**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before **(Quinn looked shocked, i gave a small smile as i looked back at Finn and sang the next line with Noah.)

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

(Noah and i both sang the chorus together, me looking at Finn, and Noah at Quinn)

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now **(I could tell Finn was having trouble looking from the ground and to me.)

**woah woaaah.**

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all **(I started walking closer to Finn as I began to sing the next line with all my heart)

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**

(Noah then sang his next line to Quinn)** And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

(We both sang the last lines)

**And I don't know how I can do without**

**I just need you now**

**I just need you now**

(I then Finished the song looking at Finn)

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

The music then started to stop. Everyone started clapping and cheering. i just noticed that i had tears in my eyes so i wiped them off.

"well done guys, we need something like that to perform at the game" said and Noah and I sat in our seats again.

The rest of the class everyone threw in some ideas they wanted to do for the game. But no seem to agree. Brittany wanted to do kesha, Mercedes wanted to do Rihanna, Tina wanted to do Katy Perry, the guys wanted Bruno Mars.

"Okay since no one seems to agree, everyone get out a piece a paper, write down a artist and song you want to perform, and i will draw from this hat." "what ever paper i choose will be the song we do, write your name on it and you will lead the song, fate will choose what we perform." Said Mr. Shue.

Everyone started getting paper out. What song should i choose. Oh I got it. I wrote down black eyed peas "meet me halfway". the hat came to me and i put my folded paper in. Mr. Shue then got the hat back and stuck his hand and pulled out a piece of paper.

"okay and the song we are doing is "meet me halfway" by the Black Eyed Peas and Rachel will be leading us" said.

"ugh of course the hobbit would win." Said Santana.

"Santana, Rachel won far and square" said.

"hey im down with some black eyed peas, good choice rachel" said mercedes.

"Thanks Mercedes" I said giving her a smile in return.

"Okay well rachel, since you won do you want to choose who would also lead the song with you." said.

"um whoever wants to i Don't care." I said

"I'll do it" Noah, Artie, And Finn said at the same time

"okay well how about you all three take the rap part and just take turns during the verses." " Okay well we'll rehearse on thursday, you guys are dismissed" said.

Thursday came, we rehearsed it sounded really good. But Finn still hasn't talked to me. Actually he kind of been avoiding me these past few days since i sang the song. Maybe it was a bad idea and it scared him off. Friday came and i was walking towards the school when i saw Noah grabbing a freshman boy and was gonna dump him in the dumpster.

"Noah! stop!" I yelled running towards him.

He saw me and put the boy down. the boy tried to run off but Noah kept him in place.

"Noah what are you doing, I thought you put off bullying, after everything thats happened with kurt, come on! " I yelled.

"Fine!" Noah yelled. " Go on then run before i changed my mind" He yelled at the boy. The boy took off running.

I put my hand to my hips " what was that all about?" I said.

"Nothing, okay drop it" He said and tried to walk past me. I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"what happened are you okay?" I asked.

"No ok love sucks!" He yelled.

" come on follow me" i said as i took Noah's arm and led him to the glee classroom. It was empty so we sat down and i waited for him to talk.

"Quinn talked to me this morning, said i shouldn't have sang that song, she wants me to leave her alone, doesn't want me to screw up her and Sam." He said.

"I'm sorry Noah." I said.

"No don't be, she's right, I didn't treat her good, she's happy now, and Sam's a great guy to her, she deserves it. After all the the hell i put her threw last year, I just want her to be happy. My mom says if you love someone you do whats best for the person. And sam's the best for her. I love her enough to let her go. It hurts like hell, like my heart is crumbling as we speak but she deserves to be happy." He said

"Noah I don't know what to say, wow." I said shocked at what he said.

"I know i have my moments" He laughed. " sorry about the kid, i was stressed and i take it out on other people, sorry, won't happen again." Noah said.

"how about you what did Finn say"? he asked

"nothing, he hasn't spoken to me, actually he's been avoiding me." I said sadly.

"That Jackass!" Noah yelled.

"Noah language." i said

"Im sorry but finn's an idiot." Noah said.

"Don't say that he's not, he's just hurt." I said.

"If finn can't see it then he's stupid, because your worth forgiving Berry."

"Thanks Noah." I said.

Later that day i went to the ballet room because i needed to relief some stress. I was practicing my high kick when coach Bieste interrupted me.

" Woah Berry where did you learn to kick like that?" coach Bieste asked me.

"um i've been taking ballet and gymnastics since i was 3." I said. i was confused of why coach Bieste would be interested in my dance classes.

"Berry how would you like to be the kicker for our championship game." She asked me

"What me, as in play football?" i asked

" Yeah, i just lost our kicker, he broke his leg skateboarding, what do you say" She said.

"Um coach Bieste i'm flattered, but i don't think that would be a good idea" I said.

"come on Berry we need you, we need a kicker or we forfeit the championship" she begged.

"are girls even allowed to play, plus i bet the boys won't be too happy of me joining." i said.

"Can girls play of course, and i'll deal with the guys, come on Berry the school needs you." She said.

"okay i'm in" i said.

" okay follow me to the locker room, i'll give you your uniform, and we'll head out to the field okay." she said.

She gave me a red jersey with a number 1 on it, pants, shoes, padding and a helmet. took me about 20 minutes to figure how to put the dang uniform on with all the padding. I quickly put my hair in braids. And followed coach Beiste to the field.

"Why the hell is Berry wearing a football uniform" yelled aximo.

"Thats because Rachel is filling in for Hunter as Kicker" coach Beiste said.

"Hey Berry looking good." said Noah winking at me as i blushed.

"what the hell Coach, Rachel can't play she'll get hurt." yelled Finn.

"Calm down hudson your girlfriend will be sitting out most of the game until she has to kick." i flinched when coach Bieste said girlfriend.

"Can the loser even kick" said karosky.

"follow me Berry, you too Puckerman." Coach said.

Me and Noah followed her to the middle of the field.

"So whats this all about." Noah asked.

"i don't know coach just said that you needed a kicker, she practically begged me." I said.

Coach Beiste handed Noah the football. Noah put the football on the ground and waited for me to kick it.

"so how do i kick"? i asked the coach.

"Just kick it like you were in the dance studio, aim towards the goal post, right in the middle." she explained.

"okay" i said. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I then took off towards the ball and kick it as hard as i can. I flew high and right where the coach wanted me to kick it at. Maybe I can do this.

"alright Berry" said noah giving a fist bump. I looked at the rest of the guys. all of them hand there mouths dropped including Finn.

"Okay no more complaining about Berry on the team, or do you 100 laps, each complain got it" yelled the Coach. The guys kept practicing while i continued kicking. I was really good, I even surprised my self. Guess my dance lessons payed off.

Sunday came it was time for the big game and performance. It started with the cheerios performing a dance routine with a bunch of confetti. I took my seat on the bench and watched the game. I was really confused. It was tackle after tackle. Until the other team made a touchdown. Fortunately their kicker missed the post. So by half time the score was them 7 and us nothing. I went to the girls locker room and dressed in my costume for our glee number. We performed meet me halfway and school actually cheered us on. Once our performance was over the cheerios came back out and i went back on put my football uniform on and went to the boys locker room for the meeting with the coach. The coach described some plays she wanted to do. Once halftime was over we went back out to the field. The game continued. We haven't scored and it was down to a 40 seconds. The boys decided to do their secret play. I watched as Finn threw the ball to a open Noah. Noah ran and dodged the other football player and got a touch down!Now we were tied. That when it kicked in. I was up. Oh god, what if i miss. Coach sent me out to the field. I was so nervous until Finn came up to me with the football.

"Just like in practice Rachel, you can do this" Finn said. I nodded my head.

Finn placed the ball on the ground. When it came time I ran and kicked the ball into the air and just like practice in went through the post! The score was now 7 them and 10 us. We won! i started jumping up and down, totally having a Lucas moment. I couldn't really see with my helmet so i took it off and i saw Finn and his sexy helmet hair running to me. He ran up to me,pulled in in his arms and twirled me high in the air. Spinning us round and round. When he placed me back on the ground our faces were close together. We were staring at each other eyes, totally lost in the moment. He leaned forward and we were about to kiss until Noah,Mike and Sam ran to us tackling us into a group hug. I looked over at Finn and he gave me a warm smile. maybe things were going to work out.

After the cheering and the team got their trophy, I went to the girls locker room and took a nice warm shower to get the football stink off. i got dressed in my clothes and walked out. I was walking down the hall when i heard someone yelling. It sounded like Finn. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so i followed his voice. When i was getting to the end of the hall to turn the corner his voice stopped. When i turned the corner i was seeing one of my other nightmares. It was Finn and Quinn kissing! Quinn and Finn kissing! I turned back around and ran the other way to my car.

I drove home and ran to my room, ignoring my dad's asking how the game went. I sat in my room, thinking of what i saw. Finn and Quinn kissing. what did this mean? Is he getting back together with her? Does he still love her? Did he forgive her for cheating on him. I mean come on I only kissed Noah. She slept with Noah and lied to finn, that the baby was his. If he forgives her what does that mean.I can't compare to Quinn. She pretty and popular. I'm not gonna go through this again! All last year i was pining over Finn as he was with Quinn. It hurt. What if Finns not over Quinn? What if their meant to be? Noah's voice kept echoing in my head. "My mom says if you love someone you do whats best for the person. I love her enough to let her go." What if Quinn is meant for Finn. Do I love Finn enough to let him go? I already knew that answer. I would always love Finn, but maybe we weren't meant to be forever like i thought. I made my choice. I had to get over Finn. And no not date other guys, but i want to focus on singing. Get my life back on track, without Finn. I decided to start with cleaning my room of Finn. I put my i pod on to the song 'stop crying your heart out' by oasis and sang along.

Hold up... hold on... don't be scared (i picked up a picture frame of Finn and I kissing and i placed in the box)

You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (may your smile) shine on (shine on) (I continued putting the rest of our pictures together in the box)

Don't be scared (don't be scared)

Your destiny may keep you warm

(I continued singing the chorus as i put the cat calendar in the box, along with our ticket date stubs)

'Cause all of the stars have faded away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday

Take what you need and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Get up (get up) come on (come on)

Why you scared? (I'm not scared...)

You'll never change what's been and gone

(I grabbed Finn's shirt that i had and put it in the box along with all of our memories)

'Cause all of the stars have faded away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday

Take what you need and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

(I continued putting everything that reminded me of Finn in the box)

'Cause all of the stars have faded away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday

Just take what you need and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

(I then went to my desk and grabbed my Finn necklace and placed it on top of the other items and closed the boxed)

We're all of the stars

We're fading away

Just try not to worry, you'll see us someday

Just take what you need and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

(I walked to my closet with my Finn box and placed it in the back)

Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out...

The music ended. I had tears running down my face. Noah was right this hurts like hell. But it needs to be done. I need to find the old Rachel Berry. I Logged onto facebook and changed my relationship status from 'it's complicated to single'. I kept staring at my recent activity. Rachel went from being "it's complicated" to "single."

**K well the next chapter will be the valentines one. I already typed it up i just need to reread it. Let me know what you think.**

_Songs used _

_Need You Now by Lady Antebellum _

_Meet Me Halfway by The BLack Eyed Peas_

_Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis_

**_ Review:)_**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Okay here's the valentine's day chapter.. idk about the songs they are really gonna do on the show cuz i haven't heard anything. so i put in songs that i would like to hear in the episode. Again this contains some spoilers that may or not be true and the rest is my imagination or take on what i would like to happen. I didn't put all the spoilers i heard in this. I was going to put something about the kissing booth but then i changed my mind and went an other way. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS. **

~Rachel's Pov~

It's been three days since I saw Finn and Quinn Kissing. I've also been avoiding Finn. He tried to talked to me on monday, I heard him call my name out out in the hallway but I quickly walked to my next class pretending I didn't hear him. It's harder to avoid him in Glee, like earlier today he sat right next to me in the back. It was weird and awkward. We haven't sat next to each other since we were dating and when we did sat next to each other we would either hold hands or Finn would rest his hand on my thigh. I could tell by the corner of my eye that he kept looking at me when was talking about about regionals. I was proud at my self that I didn't look at him once. Instead I focused on what was saying. Apparently wanted us to sing love songs because valentines was this coming monday. Most of the Glee club got excited. Great just what I need.

"I know the perfect song to get started with" said Artie. Music started playing.

_(Song: Say Hey (I Love You) by: Michael Franti & Spearhead)_

(Artie)

This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide

(Artie)

I say, hey, I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go

The more I see, the less I know

But I know one thing that I love you, (Mike) baby girl

(Artie) I love you, I love you, I love you

(Puck)

I've been a lot of places all around the way

I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain

But I don't want to write a love song for the world

(Noah then came and pointed to me and Finn as he sang the next line)

I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

(As Noah Sang he started do some funny dance moves that made me laugh)

Junkies on the corner, always calling my name

And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games

When I saw you getting down, girl, I hoped it was you

And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true

(Artie)

I say, hey, I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go

The more I see, the less I know

(Artie then wheeled up to Brittany and sang the next line)

But I know one thing that I love you, (Mike) baby girl

(Artie) I love you, I love you, I love you

(Sam)

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man

But I know when the stars are aligned you can

Bump into a person in the middle of the road

(Sam went to Quinn and held her chin) Look into their eyes, and you suddenly know

(Sam then pulled Quinn up and stared dancing with her)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

Dancing in the night in the middle of June

My momma told me don't lose you

'Cause the best luck I had was you

(Artie)

I say, hey, I be gone today

But I be back around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see, the less I know

But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl

I love you, I love you, I love you

(Artie)

And I say, rocking in the dance, hall moving with you

I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you

(Santana)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

I say, hey, trippa, trippa, got to shoot

(Artie)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

I say, hey momma, hey momma close to you

(Santana)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

(Artie)

I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma

(Puck)

My momma told me don't lose you

'Cause the best luck I had was you

(Sam)

And I know one thing that I love you

(Everyone) (By this time I was even jumping and singing along, I found it safe next to Mercedes)

I say, hey, I be gone today

But I'll be back around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see, the less I know

I say, hey, I be gone today

But I'll be back around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see, the less I know

But I know one thing that I love you, (Mike) baby girl

(Artie) I love you, I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you, I love you

(Puck)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

(Mercedes) I say, hey papa, hey papa, (Artie) hey momma, hey momma

(Puck)

Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you

(Mercedes) Come on, hey papa, hey papa, come to shoot

(Artie) (Hey mama, hey mama)

After the music ended told us that's exactly want he wants to hear. When school ended I got a text from Kurt.

Kurt to Rachel: Hey want 2 come over 2 la casa de Hummel? I miss u :( we can watch Chicago :D

Rachel to Kurt: Sounds like fun but I don't want to run into Finn. Want to come over to mine instead?

Kurt to Rachel: Finn won't be home till 6 tonight. He has Basketball practice.

Rachel to Kurt: Okay then I'll be over in a few.

I drove myself to Kurt's new house. Kurt opened the door.

"Hey diva" he said giving me a hug. I laughed giving him a hug back.

"Come on I want to show you our new entertaining room". He said dragging me in his house. It was huge. they had a huge plasma T.V with surround sound.

"Wow Kurt this is amazing" I said astounded.

"I know now come on we can sing and dance along to Chicago!" He said excitingly. We went through Chicago and now we were halfway into Funny Girl. Kurt was talking about his plans for valentines day. He was spending it with Blaine and that he thinks Blaine was finally going to confess his feelings for him. I was trying really hard to sound happy for him and not sad because my plans were gonna be home alone by myself probably crying while eating vegan ice cream and watching the notebook.

"Geeze sorry I shouldn't be talking about this with you given your situation with Finn" Kurt said.

"No it's fine, were friends. Thats what we do, listen to each other" I said reassuring.

"Okay well enough about me, so tell me what going on between you and Finn." He asked.

"There's nothing to tell, were still broken up and I don't think thats going to change anytime soon or ever." I said.

"Don't say that, Finn will come around" Kurt said.

"Even if he did, I've decided that I need to move on, focus on my dreams." i said.

Kurt paused the T.V. "Hold up so Rachel Berry who's been in love with Finn Hudson since he sang in glee is giving up." he asked.

"Yeah these past months I've been thinking and I don't think we're meant to be like I thought we were, I mean I love him and all but I don't think i'm the one for him." I said

"Whats going on, why the sudden change?" he asked.

"It's nothing, lets finish watching funny girl my favorite part is coming up." I said trying to grab the remote but Kurt held it back.

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked

I sighed. "I saw Finn and Quinn kissing after the Game". I said.

"Oh" he said.

"I'm not going to go through that again, being the girl who pines over Finn, while he's with the popular cheerleader. I can never measure up to Quinn or Santana and I'm done feeling like this. I know what I did was bad and I've told him I'm that I was sorry but there's so much I can do Kurt. I'm done looking for love or boyfriends, I just want to focus on broadway so that I can get out of this town." I said crying.

Kurt pulled me into a hug. "Awe sweetie, Finn's an idiot, I understand" he said.

"Sorry I'm bringing to you down, I know your all excited for valentines day" I said, wiping my tears.

"No don't worry sweetie, we're friends that's what we do, listen to each other." he said.

"God I said I wouldn't cry anymore" I said wiping my tears.

"I got an idea why don't set you up with someone from my school and you can go out with Blaine and I on valentines day." He said

"No I don't think I'm ready to see other guys yet" I said.

"Hun i'm not going to let you spend valentines alone" He said

"I'm not, I'm going with my dad's to the cabin's for the weekend and monday, we'll be back really late." I lied. (well my dad's are going, I lied to them saying I had plans with some glee friends. I didn't want to spoil there fun too.)

"Oh ok well at least your with your dad's" He said.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Hey Kurt my mom and Burt are going out for dinner so they said to oder pizza or something, Rachel?" Finn said as he walked into the entertaining room.

I got up quickly "Well I should be going, um I had fun Kurt thanks" I said walking quickly past Finn.

"Um wait Rachel can I talk to for a second" Finn said following me to the door.

"I can't my dad's are waiting for me, uh bye" I said walking out.

~Finn~ pov

Rachel walked out the door. I know she's been avoiding me. I just wanted to talk, I still missed her. I've been so confuse lately, Quinn kissing me, now Rachel avoiding me. I miss her, and I think I might be able to forgive her, but I don't want to figure it out alone anymore. I want to work it out with her.

"I thought you weren't going to be home till 6 ?" Kurt asked.

"Um we got out early" I said.

"What, why are you looking at me like that." I asked.

"Why do you have to be an idiot, Finn" Kurt yelled at me.

"What did I do" I said.

"Quinn, really, you can forgive her, but not Rachel." He said.

"What are you talking about" I said confused.

"Why did you kiss Quinn"? He asked.

"What, how did you know about that" I said.

"Rachel saw you" He said.

Rachel saw crap. Now I know why she's been avoiding me. Wait did she saw when I pushed her off.

"Wait what did she saw." I asked

"See Finn, what did she see"Kurt corrected me.

"Whatever, what did she see" I said.

"She saw you kissing her, god really Quinn 2.0 all over again." He said.

"What no Quinn kissed me, but I pushed her off, and no I couldn't be with Quinn again, anyway I'm still in love with Rachel." I said.

"Oh well Rachel said nothing about you pushing her off, meaning she turned and left before she saw anything else, well if you still love her you got a lot of work to do to get her back." He said.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong, Rachel cheated on me, I wasn't with her when I slept with Santana or when Quinn kissed me." I said.

"God you only think of your self, what about what Rachel was feeling." He said.

"She was with an other guy when the whole Santana thing happened, of course you would be on her side " I yelled.

"Okay listen Finn I'm going to tell you this because I care for you and Rachel, But since you can't figure this out on your own, I'm going to help you get into the head of Rachel Berry" He said. He sat me down on the couch.

"I'm not saying that what Rachel did was right, but I understand why she did it and I think you need to too" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"No listen, Rachel was hurt okay, you weren't there convincing her that it was a mistake, or that she means more than Santana ever did. She was afraid of loosing you again to a cheerleader. Like last year when you broke up with her for Santana and Brittany. And what did she do for you to actually fight for her. She started dating an other guy. Now this is only why I think she did it. You would have to ask her, but I think she kissed Puck, hoping you wouldn't go for Santana again. If she was with another guy, you would want her again." He said.

"But why Puck, why is it always Puck." I said.

"Well Puck and Rachel have history too, and who was there when her heart broke the first time, Jesse, and this time her heart was broken and Puck was there." he said.

"Look like I said what she did was wrong but at least she told you the truth, she could've lied to you about it, to not hurt you but she told you. And god Finn she regrets kissing Puck, you know she's sorry." he said.

"I'm gonna go to my room. I've got a lot to think about." I said.

I laid on my bed thinking about what Kurt said. God i'm a sucky boyfriend. I basically led her to Puck. I should of told her that what happened with Santana meant nothing. Instead I give her space hoping she would just forgive me. I should've fought for her and tell her that I loved her. Im still mad she kissed Puck but Kurt's right I rather her told me the truth instead of lied to me. When Quinn kissed me I was shocked at first. I was mad because Sam was telling me that she was deciding to quit new directions for the cheerios. I was telling her how Glee was there for her through the whole pregnancy and that all the cheerios did was dump her. Glee was her family and then she kissed me. I was shocked at first but when I realized what was going on I pushed her off. She apologized saying it was a mistake, and not to tell Sam. So Quinn cheated on Sam with me, like how Rachel cheated on me with Puck but the difference is Rachel told me the truth, while Quinn was going to lie to Sam. I need to fix this. Valentines is coming up and I want to spend it With Rachel.

~Rachel pov~

It was now Friday. I was sitting in glee and Finn sat right next to me again.

"Can I speak to you after glee" he asked. Before I could answer came in asking if anyone was ready to perform. Quinn stood up.

Quinn, Tina, Brittany sang the song Kiss me by Sixpence None the Richer to their boyfriends. They did a great job.

Artie sang the song All my life by K-Ci and JoJo to Brittany.

When dismissed us, I remembered Finn's request to talk so I jumped out of my chair.

"Mr. Shue can I talk to you for a moment please." I asked

"Sure Rachel, come into my office." He said.

"So what's up Rachel." He asked.

"I don't want to do this assignment, it's just you of all people should understand. My break up over Finn has been hard and I'm not really in the mood of valentines day. Especially singing love songs for it." I said.

"I understand, Rachel, I'll let you drop out of this assignment, just this once okay." He said.

"Thank you ." I said walking out of his office and walking to my locker. I grabbed my ipod and ihome and walked to the auditorium. I placed the stereo on the piano and put the instrumental of Kelly Clarkson's song Already gone.

I closed my eyes and sang.

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would've worked out right

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in

Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter

Where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on so I'm already gone

The music ended and I heard clapping on the side of the stage. I turned to see Finn walking towards me.

"That was amazing, your amazing" he said.

"Uh Finn what are you doing here, I uh should go" I said trying to walk past him but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Please stop running from me, I need to talk to you." He said.

I knew I couldn't avoid this forever. "Okay, talk" I said.

"God where to start" He said. he took a breath. "Im sorry, I'm sorry for sleeping with Santana, iI'm sorry for lying about it, I'm sorry for not being there for you like you needed me too when you found out, And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that I'm a big part of why this relationship fell apart." he said as tears streamed down his face.

"No it's my fault, I kissed Puck, I had no right to be mad that you slept with Santana." I said.

"Yeah but I wasn't there to comfort you" he said but paused as he took his hands and put them on my shoulders and continued. "I wasn't there to tell you that what happened with Santana meant nothing, Rach the reason why I did it with her was because you were with Jesse and I was hurting and because it was my fault you were with him. At first I lied to you because I was ashamed at what i did, I regretted the moment it happened. Rach I felt dirty, it wasn't right because It should've been you. And then we started dating and I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

We were both crying now.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, I thought that you liked it, I thought that I could never measure up now, I thought that you would go back to her. I Just hate that she has that part of you, I Know she's hot Finn I was scared, I was I" I couldn't finish because I was crying so much.

Finn pulled me into a hug.

"No Rachel I love you, Santana means nothing to me, I wish I could go back and change things if i could. I regret it so much rachel, I would never do that again." He said in my hair"

"I Love you too, I would never kiss Noah again." I said.

We pulled away from the hug.

"I forgive you for kissing Puck, I still hate it but I understand we make mistakes, mistakes we wish we could take back." He said. He stopped talking and took a deep breath as he started again.

"Rachel about what you saw last week, Quinn kissed me, I was shocked at first but i pulled back, Rachel I love you only."

"Really?" I asked. He grabbed my face with his hand and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I love your smile, I love you voice, your personality, I love all of you." He said as he peppered my face with kisses.

"I love everything about you too" I said. He then Kissed me. It's been so long since I had his lips on mine. We stood there kissing, cherishing the moment. It was soft, slow, and romantic. It slowed to soft peck kisses.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"I don't want to work this out alone anymore, I miss you too much, Rachel will you be my girlfriend again and my valentine?" He asked

"Yes and yes" I said as I kissed him again. This time this kiss was anxious more demanding, like we never wanted to let go. We stood there kissing for about 2 minutes, until we broke apart panting.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, we are still at school." I said.

"Yeah your right" he said sheepishly.

"Want to go to my house" I asked.

"Sure" he said taking my hand. It fit perfectly like always.

We went to my house, talked some more and basically made out most of the time. Making up for lost time. We spent the whole weekend together, trying to fix are relationship. We decided we didn't want to start over, we wanted to pick off where we left just no more lies this time. It was valentines day and we were at my house. We had a nice dinner that we both made. And we rented the movie Valentine's day.

"Finn" I said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Since we didn't do our assignment for glee can you sing a song with me." I asked

"Of course, anything for you." he said.I got off from my bed and put my ipod to the song Truly Madly deeply by Savage Garden.

(Rachel)

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

(Rachel & Finn)Be everything that you need

(Rachel) (I went up to Finn and placed my hand on his cheek)

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on (Finn Placed his hand on my hand that was on his cheek.)

(Rachel & Finn) A new beginnin'

(Rachel)

A reason for livin'

A deeper meanin', yea

(Rachel & Finn)

And I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

(Finn put his arm around my waist as I did to him as we circled around each other)I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

(Finn picked up one of my gold stars from my desk)

(Finn)

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky (he put it above us as if it was a mistletoe) I'll make a wish send it to Heaven

(Finn & Rachel) Then make you want to cry (He kissed my nose and he set the star on my bed)

(Finn)

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

(Finn & Rachel) The highest powers

(Finn) in lonely hours (Rachel) (Lonely hours)

(Finn) The tears devour you

(Rachel & Finn) (We slowly chased each other as we sang)

And I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

(Rachel) (We were holding hands as we sang)

Oh can't you see it baby?

(Rachel &Finn)

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standin' right before you

(Finn)

All that you need will surely come

(Rachel) Uhh hu yea

(Finn) (We were looking straight into each others eyes)

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

(Finn & Rachel) Be everything that you need

(Rachel) I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

(Finn) mmmm

(Finn & Rachel)

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to live like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

ooooo. oooooooo.

Yea uhh huh

La la la duh duh huh

La la la duh duh huh

Uhh oo

The music stopped and Finn Gave me a soft but lingering kiss.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Finn said back. And we kissed again.

**THE END**

**Jk . well idk if this is the end. Should I continue? Should I wait till I hear more spoilers or continue my way? I Haven't decided if i want to continue yet. You let me know. **

**If I do continue i have some idea of what i want to make the next chapter on but i haven't even started the next Chapter and idk when i would.. I work, luckily this week not so much hours as last. And im on winter break till the end of January. So Let me know if you think I should continue. If so I'll try to get as much done before school starts again cuz then i'll have like no free time what so ever. Also let me know your ideas or what you would want to happen. I'll try to add it in ;) Review please! :)**

_**Songs used: **_

___ Say Hey (I Love You) by: Michael Franti & Spearhead_

_ Kiss me by Sixpence None the Richer_

_ All my life by K-Ci and JoJo _

___Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
_


End file.
